Sem Comparação
by Helena Black
Summary: Em que Lily relutantemente aceita julgar uma competição entre James e Sirius, e é a única surpreendida com o resultado. Fluff puro. One Shot. TRADUÇÃO.


**ESTA FANFIC É UMA TRADUÇÃO.**

 **Fic original:** No Comparison – s / 2321102 / 1 / No-Comparison

 **Autora:** Daisy Pennifold – u / 605757 / Daisy-Pennifold

 **Sinopse:** Em que Lily relutantemente aceita julgar uma competição entre James e Sirius, e é a única surpreendida com o resultado. Fluff puro. One Shot. TRADUÇÃO.

 **N/A:** Eu disse que eu nunca mais escreveria uma outra história entre James e Lily. Isto é só uma one-shot. Completamente fluff, e provavelmente já feita antes. Não, eu não tenho planos para continuá-la, mas aqui vai uma dica: Lily e James se casam.

 **N/T:** Essa fic é tão fofinha que tive que traduzir. Estou cheia de planos pra voltar com as traduções, mas tenho que esperar a permissão dos autores!

 **Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos à JK Rowling.

* * *

"Eu nem sei por que você está discutindo comigo sobre isso, Pontas."

"Porque estou com pena de você. Você está obviamente iludido. Só quero te endireitar."

"O que vocês acham?" disse Sirius, virando para Remus e Peter. James juntou-se a Sirius numa intensa análise de seus dois amigos, braços se cruzando simultaneamente. Peter quase engasgou com o sapo de chocolate que ele estava comendo quando desatou a rir. Remus inclinou-se para trás devagar, cruzando uma perna ao pressionar suas mãos uma contra a outra. Ele retornou a expressão de análise dos dois amigos, e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"E como diabos a gente iria saber? Nós nunca beijamos nenhum de vocês."

"Muito bem, Aluado querido. Vem cá, seu chorão." Sirius avançou em Remus, que graciosamente desviou a tempo de vê-lo dar de cara na poltrona.

"Você _realmente_ acha que eu vou beijar os dois aqui na sala comunal? Acho que vocês conseguem arrumar uma menina para julgar para vocês."

"Boa ideia," disse James entusiasmado, enquanto Sirius sorriu. Peter levantou os olhos do seu monte de doces. Finalmente essa discussão chata estava indo a algum lugar.

"Quem vai ser a sortuda, Jamesito?"

"Eu não sei, _Siriusinho_. A gente deve escolher alguém que nós dois já beijamos?"

"Não, acho que precisamos de uma pessoa completamente neutra e desinteressada. Alguém que se sente do mesmo modo em relação a nós dois. Alguém que nenhum de nós beijou."

James olhou para Sirius com descrença, assim como Peter. Remus tinha um brilho nos olhos porque ele estava entendendo onde Sirius queria chegar, mas não disse nada.

"E quem diabos seria essa pessoa, Sirius? Se contar nós dois, beijamos todas as meninas da nossa casa que têm uma idade aceitável."

"Todas exceto -," disse Sirius, dando um sorriso assim que Lily Evans entrou pelo buraco do retrato, voltando de suas rondas.

"De jeito nenhum. Ela nunca vai topar," disse James. Remus olhou-a pensativo, e disse, "Ela pode topar, se vocês usarem as palavras certas. Mas vocês têm que fazer a pena."

"Pode deixar," disse Sirius. "Evans, querida! Você pode nos ajudar com uma coisa?"

"Perdeu suas anotações de poções de novo, Black?"

"Não, eu sei onde elas estão. Dei elas pro Hagrid. Ele tem um novo filhotinho, Canino, certo, e ele precisava de alguma coisa pra forrar o chão do canil. James e eu gostaríamos que você nos ajudasse a esclarecer uma aposta."

"Que tipo de aposta?" disse Lily, suspeita, sentando-se no braço da poltrona de Peter. Peter olhou pra ela nervoso, e encolheu-se na poltrona. Ele não queria ser o alvo mais perto para a raiva de Lily quando ela ouvisse os detalhes da aposta.

"Eu estava falando pro James que todo mundo _sabe_ que eu sou o cara que mais beija bem em Hogwarts, quando ele teve a pachorra de dizer que ele beijava melhor que eu."

"Eu estava só _lembrando_ o Sirius que a Deena Wilder disse para _mim_ que eu beijo melhor que ele. É isso."

"Ah, como se ela fosse imparcial. Ela gosta de você desde o Segundo Ano!"

"Bom, eu – "

"Meninos!" a dupla que discutia parou para olhar Lily, ainda sentada no braço da poltrona de Peter. Peter pegou uma almofada para se defender, caso necessário.

"Imagino que vocês estejam querendo pedir que _eu_ , como a única menina em três casas que não beijou nenhum de vocês, julgue?"

"Hum, sim?" disse Sirius, mansamente. Peter segurou firmemente a almofada sobre sua cabeça. O rosto de James estava vermelho como um pimentão, e Remus sorria maliciosamente de um jeito pouco característico para ele.

"E _por que_ , por Merlin, eu concordaria em julgar uma competição tão absurda e sem sentido?"

"Porque é crucial saber qual de nós dois beija melhor. Pense nas nossas fãs! E, E-" Sirius continuou, mesmo quando Lily jogou sua mochila sobre a poltrona de Peter (por sorte, ele ainda não tinha movido a almofada, mas mesmo assim ele deu um grito) e se preparava para ralhar com Sirius por sua arrogância, "E, porque se você fizer isso, a gente não vai pregar nenhuma peça por uma semana e o James não vai te chamar para sair por um mês."

"É, a gente -, ei!" cuspiu James, "eu nunca concordei com isso!"

"Cala a boca, Pontas," disseram Sirius e Remus. "Olha."

Lily, que tinha se levantado, sentou-se novamente, chocada e em silêncio. Isso era completamente ridículo, ela sabia, mas ficar livre das peças dos marotos e das investidas românticas de James mesmo por um período curto era melhor do que galeões no banco.

Depois de um minuto, ela voltou a olhar para eles.

"Tá bom. Eu topo. Mas," ela disse, vendo os sorrisos nos quatro meninos, "com algumas condições."

"Muito bem, Lils. Vamos ouvi-las."

"Não me chame assim, Black. Primeiro, balas para todos," ela disse, jogando uma para James, uma para Sirius e colocando uma em sua boca.

"Segundo, suas mãos tocarão SOMENTE minha cintura, costas e cabeça. Qualquer gracinha vocês vão se arrepender." Ela esperou os meninos concordarem. Peter aproveitou para sentar em uma cadeira perto de Remus.

"Finalmente, vocês não vão falar para NINGUÉM da identidade do juiz dessa competição idiota. Eu sei que vocês vão se gabar, se ganharem, porque senão, pra que tudo isso, né? Mas vocês não vão deixar que as pessoas saibam que fui eu quem decidiu. Eu nunca iria ter paz caso isso acontecesse. Se alguém além de nós descobrir," ela concluiu, olhando para os meninos (Peter engoliu em seco), "vocês _irão_ pagar."

"Bom, Evans, você certamente sabe como deixar o ambiente romântico. Aluado, você decide aí pra gente?"

"Claro," disse Remus, pegando um galeão de seu bolso. "Cara ou coroa, James?"

"Coroa."

"Não. Cara. Sirius primeiro."

"Naturalmente."

Sirius colocou as mãos na cintura de Lily e deu um sorriso malando para ela. Ela sorriu de volta, tirou o cabelo dele dos olhos, e fechou os olhos quando suas bocas se encontraram. Suas mãos deslizaram devagar até se encontrarem na nuca dele, e ele puxou-a mais perto quando o beijo se aprofundou. James desviou o olhar, uma carranca se formando apesar de seu esforço para parecer-se indiferente. Remus estava tentando não rir do óbvio desconforto de James e Peter tinha pegado um caderninho e estava tomando notas da técnica de Sirius.

"Nada mal, Black. Nada mal mesmo," respirou Lily quando Sirius finalmente a soltou. "E você nem tentou me bulinar. Estou impressionada."

"Bem, talvez da próxima vez, Lils. Se você se comportar."

"Não me chama assim."

"Querida, depois de um beijo desses, eu posso te chamar do que eu quiser."

"Tanto faz." Lily sorriu e se afastou dos braços de Sirius e virou-se para James.

"Você está pronto para isso, Potter?"

Ele já tinha segurado ela antes mesmo de ela virar-se por completo, e seus lábios encontraram os dela como se fosse para isso que eles tivessem sido criados. Ela entreabriu de leve os lábios, em surpresa, e suas mãos seguraram os braços dele quando ele inclinou-se para ela. Sirius e Remus ouviram um leve gemido escapar dela quando os braços de James puxaram-na mais pra perto, e logo ela estava passando os dedos sobre os cabelos macios do maroto. Remus levantou uma sobrancelha para o amigo, e Sirius estreitou os olhos para o casal. Peter estava escrevendo que nem louco, a linguinha para fora.

James e Lily se esqueceram das outras pessoas no local.

Algum tempo depois, James diminuiu o ritmo e começou a acariciar levemente as costas e os longos cabelos ruivos dela, e então deu um selinho em seu nariz quando eles finalmente encerraram o beijo. Seus olhos brilhavam para ela, e os dela estavam arregalados de choque ao encará-lo de volta. Ela nem sabia que uma pessoa _podia_ ser beijada assim. Ela lembrou da presença dos demais garotos, e ficou vermelha de vergonha da sua falta de compostura. Ela apalpou a poltrona que estava atrás dela, trêmula, pegou sua mochila, e finalmente virou as costas para ele, desviando o olhar, e foi em direção à escadaria que levava ao seu quarto.

Quando ela começou a subir as escadas, ela se inclinou por sobre o corrimão, e no que ela esperava ser um tom calmo, semi-composto, anunciou (bem desnecessariamente),

"O Potter ganhou."


End file.
